


Heated Honey

by steveandbucky



Series: Ace!Bucky Verse [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Asexual Bucky, Crack, Dogs, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Slice of Life, Upside down kisses, romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky reads smut. Out loud. With a straight face. While Steve blushes to the tips of his ears. </p><p>That's it, that's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Honey

**Author's Note:**

> \--this fic can be read as a standalone if you don't want to read the rest of the series!  
> \--heads up for minor descriptions of sex from [the book](http://alexandraivy.com/books/mercy.php) bucky reads; in case that might bother you. (that's also where the title comes from, smh)

 

Bucky sighs as he puts his phone down, stretching out and sinking further into the soft cushions of the couch. Lilo, who was happily curled at his feet, lifts her head and huffs, as if complaining about the disturbance. Bucky smiles and taps his chest, and Lilo moves up to lie down there, making it easier for him to pet her without having to get up.

It's an early Tuesday afternoon, and Bucky is bored out of his mind, and more than a little annoyed that his boyfriend is inconveniently busy.

“Hey Lilo,” he coos, ruffling the dog’s too-long fur. She definitely needs a trim, and so does her brother, Stitch. Never mind that they're not actually siblings, as Steve keeps telling him.

“Come on,” Bucky whispers in a conspiratorial tone. “Let's go bug Steve a bit, yeah?”

“I heard that,” Steve replies from where he's hunched over his working desk in the corner of his living room.

Bucky grins to himself as he makes his way over and drapes his arms over Steve's shoulders, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. “Hi, Stevie,”

Steve smiles, but doesn't take his eyes off his computer screen. “Hi, Bucky,”

“Steve,” Bucky mumbles in a petulant tone, pressing his cheek to Steve's. “I'm bored, Stevie.”

“And I'm working,” Steve replies, amused but not about to give in to Bucky's pleas. “I've got a deadline coming up,”

Bucky hums, lips turned down into a pout. He watches Steve work for a while, eyes tracing the cursor on the screen as he draws, filling the blank spaces of the picture with colour, the vibrant shades of orange and purple of the sky at dusk.

“Whatchu workin’ on?”

“Illustration for a book cover,” Steve puts down his pen and spins around with his swivel chair, coming face to face with Bucky. “Didn't you have a bunch of errands to run?”

“I did, and now I'm done and I'm bored,” Bucky answers, then goes back to their previous topic. “I didn't know you did book covers. What's the book about?”

“Um,” Steve hums for a moment. “Something about witches, I’m not sure. I only have the summary. And I don't get a lot of jobs like this, but I did illustrate a children's book once, and the cover of a romance novel.”

Bucky snorts a laugh. “Really?”

“Yeah, they're on the bookshelf,” Steve says, distractedly gesturing toward the furniture before he goes back to his work.

Bucky turns on his heel and sets to find the book, momentarily leaving Steve alone. He skims through the titles of the books on the shelves and instantly knows he's found what he's looking for, because it's the only book of that genre.

“Wow, this is some impressive artwork, Steve,”

The picture is of a man and a woman, half undressed and in a passionate embrace, faces inches away from each others’ like they're about to kiss.

Bucky barely suppresses a laugh at the pure look of horror on Steve's face when he catches sight of Bucky with the book in his hands.

“Oh, God,” Steve cringes. “Put that away, please?”

That was the wrong thing to say, really.

Bucky flips the book open and selects a page at random, eyes skimming over the text before he starts reading aloud.

“ _Mesmerized by the visible proof of her sexual nature, Rafe leaned down to trail his tongue along the edge of her panties_ ,” Bucky reads in his most serious storytelling voice, expression completely blank.

“Bucky, come on--"

“ _She made a choked sound, her hips instinctively lifting off the mattress as he allowed his finger to slip beneath the thin material to discover the slick heat_ ,” Bucky pauses and lifts his gaze to find Steve standing a foot away, shoulders slumped in defeat and a slight blush colouring his cheeks.

“ _Oh yeah. Rafe felt a fierce stab of satisfaction. She wanted him._ ” Bucky bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing now, hoping his amusement doesn't show on his expression.

“You done?” Steve asks, hands on his hips and with an eyebrow quirked upwards, challenging him, even as he’s gone pink to the tips of his ears by now.

“No, wait, it gets better,” Bucky takes a step backwards as Steve reaches out for the book.

“Bucky, _no_ ,”

“ _Talking his sweet time_ -” Bucky continues reading, a hint of mockery in his tone now. “ _-he continued to stroke his finger between her damp folds, lightly teasing her tender nub_ -”

Steve groans and strides forward, grabbing the book from Bucky's hands and snapping it shut. “Okay, enough,”

Bucky starts laughing then, unable to help himself anymore, doubling over and clutching at his stomach. “But - the good part was coming up!” He chokes out between his giggles. “I wanted to read about his warm sausage, Steve!”

Steve rolls his eyes at him, though there's a smile twitching in the corner of his mouth, and he tries to hide his amusement by returning to his desk. “You're such a child,”

“Come on, that was terrible!” Bucky retorts. “What do romance novel authors have against using proper genital names anyway?”

“If I meet one, I'll ask them,”

Bucky snorts in response as he walks back to Steve and puts his hands on his head, running his fingers through the soft blond hair.

Steve leans his head back and smiles up at him, and Bucky bends down to kiss him, even if it's an upside-down kiss. “You gonna want to break for dinner anytime soon?”

“Only if you don't interrupt me for the next hour or two,” Steve mutters against his lips before placing another gentle kiss there.

Bucky sighs. “In that case I'm talking your dogs to the park,”

“Knock yourself out, honey,” Steve quips, turning his attention to his work.

Bucky lets out a sharp whistle as he grabs the leashes, and both Lilo and Stitch appear by the door instantly, tails wagging and tongues lolling out, excited at the possibility of going for a walk. Bucky pets them both before attaching their leashes and they dash out the moment he opens the front door.

“I'll be back in an hour to make us dinner,”

“Love youuu,” Steve replies in a sing-a-song voice.

“Yeah, yeah, love you too,”

 


End file.
